ShadowSpirit020/Live Sandbox
My "brainstorming" area or something. where I put information on my upcoming ocs. Thanks to Airy for this idea :) Characters not in any order... Unposted Characters Students Soren Starkey * Story: Peter and Wendy * Role: Gentleman Starkey * Roommate: Bravery S'Pades * Family: William Starkey (Father), Quetzalli "Zali" Starkey (Mother), Jaylin Starkey (Younger Sister) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: English/Native American * Information: The role of Gentleman Starkey comes from Zali's side, William married into Zali's family. ** Abandoned the role after CJ began dating Dallas Alvarez, Soren couldn't stand the fact and left. Mercury Alexiadis * Story: A Midsummer's Night Dream * Role: Lysander * Roommate: Roman Goodfellow (Storymates!) * Family: Deacon Alexiadis (Father), Radomir "Rade" Novak (Father), Chloe Alexiadis (Aunt), Evangeline Alexiadis (Cousin) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Greek/Serbian * Information: As the only son/child of Deacon, Mercury inherits the Legacy from his father. Princess Scarlett Vermillion * Story: Through the Looking-Glass * Role: Red King/Queen of Looking-Glass Land * Roommate: Gracie Duchess * Family: Crimson Vermillion (father), Rubina "Ruby" Vermillion (Mother), Chase Redford (Adoptive Brother/Cousin), Garnet Redford (Maternal Uncle, deceased), Carmine Vermillion (Paternal Uncle, deceased), Russell Vermillion (Paternal Grandfather, deceased), Desire Vermillion (Paternal Grandmother, deceased) * Alignment: 'Neutral * '''Nationality: '''Wonderlandian (''Brazilian/???) * '''Information: Daughter of the Red King and Queen from Through the Looking-Glass; adoptive sister of Chase Redford. * Personality: Emotionless, doesn't care much about things. Yet, hopes to be the best queen ever. * SPOILERS: Finds Soren when he ends up in Wonderland, Look-Glass Land. Ends up helping him heal from injuries and a still broken heart. Convinces him to see someone to let go of CJ. The two end up falling for each other. Zhu Yue Zhao * Story:'' 'Ye Xian * '''Role: Ye Xian * Roommate: Mei Li Zhao * Family: Li Wei Zhao (father), Bao Zhai Zhao (Mother), Mei Li Zhao (Younger Sister) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Chinese * Information: Successor of Ye Xian. Mei Li Zhao * Story: Ye Xian * Role: Half/Step-Sister * Roommate: Zhu Yue Zhao * Family: Li Wei Zhao (father), Bao Zhai Zhao (Mother), Zhu Yue Zhao (Older Sister) * Alignment: Rebel * Nationality: Chinese * Information: Successor of Ye Xian's Half/Step Sister Mai Huỳnh * Story: Brother and Sister * Role: Step-Sister/Witch's Daughter * Roommate: Tuyến Nguyễn * Family: Mr. Huỳnh (father, deceased), Liên Nguyễn (Mother), Tuyến Nguyễn (Step-Sister), Kim Nguyễn (Half-Sister), Quy Nguyễn (Step-Brother) * Alignment: Roybel * Nationality: Vietnamese * Information: Successor of the Step-Sister/Witch's Daughter. Against the legacy, as she gets along great with her step-siblings and doesn't want to ruin their good relationship. Dayo Tempest, Daughter of Lightning * Story: The Story of Thunder and Lightning * Role: Lightning * Roommate: OPEN * Family: TBA * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Nigerian * Information: Daughter of Baraka Lightning and half-sister of Ramla Tempest; will succeed Lightning. Ramla Tempest, Son of Lightning * Story: The Story of Thunder and Lightning * Role: Thunder * Roommate: OPEN * Family: TBA * Alignment: TBA * Nationality: Nigerian * Information: Son of Baraka Tempest and half-brother of Dayo Tempest; will succeed Thunder. Elvira Alvarez * Story: Peter and Wendy * Role: Wendy Darling * Roommate: Jaylin Starkey * Family: Dallas Alvarez (Elder Sibling) * Alignment: Royal * Nationality: Spanish * Information: Successor of Wendy Darling Máxima Velásquez Unnamed Romanian Witch * Story: The Wild Swans * Role: Evil Queen/Witch * Roommate: Clarity * Family: Ștefania Thornheart (Mother), Azahr Highmore (Step-Father), Unnamed birth father, Zaviar Highmore (Step-Brother) * Alignment: Neutral * Nationality: Romanian * Information: 'Successor to the Evil Queen/The Witch from ''The Wild Swans. Is very unsure about her destiny and sides with the Neutrals to avoid conflict. * Notes: Originally was going to be named "Mavea" after an original Monster High OC (Still in process in naming) Clarity Zay * '''Story: Starlight * Role: Starlight * Roommate: Unnamed Romanian Witch * Family: Mrs. Zay (Mother, previous Starlight), Mr. Zay (Father, previous Prince) * Information: Parents Deacon Alexiadis * Story: A Midsummer's Night Dream * Role: Lysander * Roommate: N/A * Family: Radomir Novak (Husband), Unnamed Parent (Deceased), Chloe Alexiadis (Sister), Mercury Alexiadis (Son), Evangeline Alexiadis (Niece) * Alignment: N/A * Nationality: Greek * Information: Son of the previous Lysander, father of Mercury King Crimson Vermillion * Story: Through the Looking-Glass * Role: Red King * Roommate: N/A * Family: Rubina "Ruby" Vermillion (Wife), Russell Vermillion (Father, Deceased), Desire Vermillion (Mother, Deceased), Carmine Vermillion (Older Brother, Deceased), Garnet Redford (Brother-in-Law, Deceased), Scarlett Vermillion (Daughter), Chase Redford (Nephew/Adoptive Son) * Alignment: Royal (out of duty) * Nationality: Brazilian * Information: The current Red King, inherited role from Carmine following his passing. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages